Fuyukira Arisu
Fuyukira Arisu (豪炎寺 修也) is one of main characters of the Inazuma Eleven Universe.She is a forward but also a good Midfielder of Raimon and Inazuma Japan.In the Inazuma Eleven GO series she is shown as the new president and owner of the fuyukira company Profile Inazuma eleven (game) *''"The world's greatest female soccer player,Underneath those powerful flames lies a twinkling heart!". Inazuma Eleven 2 (game) *"The world's greatest female footballer reknowed as the goddess of victory"!'' Background During the time when Arisu was in his childhood, she played soccer with aphrodi terumi (afuro called by arisu).Sometime later her mother died in a truck accident leaving her and her father as the only survivers.In a state of drepression,she became more quiet and timid and was not much liked by the neighbourhood kids.One day she met afuro and became good friends and for the first time since her mother died,she smiled.The two grew up together and went to Zeus Jr.High and joined the soccer club but when Kageyama introduced The Gods Aqua Afuro started taining the game just to win and destroy the opponent.Arisu did not wanted to become a monster as did her friends,refusing the Gods Aqua she quit the team and transferred to Raimon. Appearence Arisu is a beautiful girl with long waist length golden blonde hair and her hairstyle is similar to 'Fuyuka' but has three bangs on her forehead while Fuyuka has two.She has ocean blue eyes and fair skin tone. Arisu is seen wearing the Raimon and Inazuma Japan jersey and upper.She casually wears a dark blue jacket , a sky blue T-Shirt with a white collar, brown pants and black & white sneakers.She has also been seen wearing a purple dress with a white,full-sleeved high neck and brown boots. 'In GO,she is taller and her hair style changes but her skintone remains fair.She casually wears a purple dress,capri like jeans ,blue slippers and a white apron. She is also shown as the president and owner of Fuyukira company replacing her father'.As the new president of her fathers company she is shown to wear a dark blue suit with a red tie and black sandals. Personality Arisu is described as a soccer loving,cheerful person.She is happy go lucky but at times she is serious .She is a type of person who never gives up and thinks of others before herself.She is also shown to have a confident and competitive character and likes to play against strong players.She is shown to have a very kind,caring and generous personality.She is also shown to be very smart and clever.She is also shown to be supportive to her friends.She loves to play soccer and cares alot for her friends,she can never see them in pain and always does her best to support them.She is a trustworthy and truthful person and does what she can do to help.Her personality is quite similar to Endou. Plot Season 1 In season 1,she is new to the show she attends Raimon.Not long time after she joins the schools soccer club.When Raimon was practicing at the field by the riverside,Endou noticed her and asked her to join them.She had fired a shot so powerful,it smashed through Endou's God Hand with ease. Seeing her power,speed and spirit,Endou happily invited her to the team telling her that she is a great player and would be a great assist if she joined.Arisu accepted his invitation and happily joined the team,knowing that she will make alot of friends. She helps raimon face many kinds of kickoffs and leads them to the soccer frontier.In the Football Frontier,when her past of being an old member of Zeus and Aphrodi's childhood friend,was revealed,she was afraid that Raimon wouldn't trust her anymore but Endou gave her encouragement and told her not to worry and that she will always be a part of Raimon.Hearing his words gave her strength and she began to play soccer more freely with her temmates.Due to this,she lead her team to victory in the Soccer Frontier finals against Zeus. Season 2 After winning the Football Frontier, Arisu and the others found their school was destroyed by a soccer team from Aliea Gakuen, called Gemini Storm.Arisu fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, she and the others lost. Most of the team get injured badly. They start training to beat Gemini Storm. Later Touko and Fubuki Shirou joined their team and with their help they were able to beat Gemini Storm.During the course of the journey they met a number of people who like soccer and had joined their team. But tough teams like Epsilon and their master rank team, The Genesis, defeated them still. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team True Teikoku Academy but was defeated.They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of Prominence and Diamond Dust with the help of Gouenji Shuuya and Aphrodi.and was very happy to see him playing their soccer again They also came to know Coach Hitomiko was the 'sister' of Gran (Genesis's captain) and Aliea Academy consist of humans who used Aliea Meteorite to boost their power.In the finals with Genesis,she made an attempt to score in the first half with her Fire Tornato which evolved to V2 but was blocked by Proccyon Net.In the second half she made attempts with True God Knows and Divine Arrow but that failed too.Although not being able to score she executed a new Hissatsu Tecnique "Southern Cross Cut" which broke through the Genesis and at last they won. When they return to Raimon, they had one final opponent: Dark Emperors, who are none other than their old teammates.Arisu also used Southern Cross Cut to break through the Dark Emperors defence but got severly injured by their reckless plays and after a tough match they won Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Academy arc Arisu is invited by Coach Hibiki to a match to join Inazuma Japan. She is placed in Team-B, Kidou team. Arisu scored the second goal of the match Fire tornado V2. She later is chosen as an exception as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. In the first match, with Big Waves, she was not able to score against them but was able to break through their Box Lock Defense. During the match against the Desert Lion, Arisu tried to score a goal using true god knows, but it was blocked by Bjorn Kyle and Nasser's Storm Rider. In the match with Fire Dragon, she was surprised to see Aphrodi on the opposing team but was happy to see him playing soccer again. She scored a point for Inazuma Japan and her Fire Tornado evolved to V3.She also found a new target of evolving god knows to god break. She contributed widely to Inazuma Japan and was a great assist to them. In episode 111 she helped Endou, Kidou, Hijakata and Hiroto gather information about Garshield and The Kingdom.It was also revealed that she is good with computers and technology. In episode126 she is seen graduating from Raimon like the others, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that she and the rest of Raimon were all crying because they to were about go their separate ways. In Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot(GO) 'She appears in Inazuma Eleven GO. It is shown in the Game cutscene that he was watching raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium.Arisu as the new president of the Fuyukira company made her reappearance in Episode 043 (GO), along with her husband Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio,Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou, are seen watching the match between Raimon (GO) and Dragonlink.After the Holy Road she was seen talking to Tenma and Aoi.She also appears in Endou's flashback with him saying that she was a big part of Raimon and Inazuma Japan.She came to the school before the finals of the Holy Road to encourage Raimon saying to Tenma that it always was hard but her friends were there for her.She also stated her name as 'Kira Arisu' and saying she's Hiroto's wife which sort of shocked the life out of Endou. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the strongest Army,Orge!! 'In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, she plays in the Football Frontier finals with Raimon, helping fight against the terrible team Ogre.At the 10 final minutes of the game she nearly scored a goal although it was blocked she learned a new technique TORNADO FLAME the strongest hissatsu technique she ever done. 'During the match she made a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. Then, she is badly beaten by Ogre's shoots. During the last minutes of the game Arisu uses Fire Tornado to make a chain shoot with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score a goal. Positions *Forward *Midfielder Teams *Zeus J.r. High(former) *Raimon J.r. High *Inazuma Japan *Team B Quotes *A friend in need is a friend indeed.I'll help ,after all what are friends for.( To Midorikawa) *What makes you different just might be your greatest strength.(To Tobitaka) *A good person is always a learner.(To Endou) *You call yourself a god but your not, A man without reason is no better than a beast.(To Aphrodi) *We can win if we believe. A powerful imagination produces event.(To Raimon) *If a small spark can shine in the dark,why should I give up.(To Herself) *I'm willing to learn because a willing mind makes a light foot.(To Gouenji) *Why dont you cut it with the big talk.Actions speak louder than words,so show me what you got. *Iknow i'm a girl but I still want to join the club.Ambition and love are the wings of great action.(To Endou) *Take a closer look;appearances are often decitful. *Destiny always leads the willing but drags the willing.(To Rrimon) *I'll draw my strengthes from my weaknesses (To Herself) *Alius Academy is trelly strong,lets face it, facts are darn stubborn things,all we can do is accept them.(To Kazemaru) *Hope is the last thing we loose so lets stand up and win this.(To Raimon) *Its passion which makes and unmakes everything.(To Endou) *I'm willing to forgive and forget.Let by-gones be by-gone.Iwant to play soccer with you again Afuro-san.(To Aphrodi) *Miracles are to those who believe in them.(To Endou) *Nothing is impossible to a willing mind.I know I can do it if I just keep trying.(To Hiroto) *Observations bring wisdom,take a closer look at their tactics.(To Kidou) *There just rumors.I say we forget about them and practice for the match.Rumors need a sharp tongue but they also need a willing ear.(To Raimon) *Strenght united is the most powerful.(To Inazuma Japan) *The shortest answer is doing.If we take action a path will open up for us,I'm sure.(To Hiroto) *True courage is persuing your dreams even if it everyone says its impossible.(To Fubuki) Hissatsu Techniques *SH True God Knows *SH God Break *OF Dash Storm *OF Heavens Time *SH Fire Tornado *SH Divine Arrow *OF Flame Veil *DF Bunshin Defence *OF Southern Crosscut *SH Boost Glider (Game) *OF Prima Donna (game) *DF Volcano Cut (Game) *SH Tornado Flame (Movie) Keishin *KH Enma Gazard (Young Form, 3DS Game) Trivia *'炎' Fuyu in Fuyukira (豪炎寺) is Japanese for winter while '炎'Kira means twinkling which is a pun on her English Surname "Stargale". *Arisu is japanese for "of a noble kind" which is a pun on her personality. *She is right-footed when kicking. *It is revealed that she makes delicious food *In Inazuma Eleven GO she is married to Kiyama Hiroto in anime and her name becomes Kira Arisu. *Arisu is the one of the players of Inazuma Japan who plays full time in all the official matches of the FFI. *She is married to Aphrodi Terumi in GO game dark version. *She is a forward but also a very good midfielder due to her excellence in dribbling and was put as a midfielder in the match with Argentina. *She reappears in Episode 043 (GO) watching the final of Holy Road. *She is the one of the known character who has defeated a catch hissatsu with a normal shot. *She's one of the few players in the Inazuma Eleven universe who are called by their first name by most. Other examples are Hiroto, Atsuya, Touko, Rika, and Toramaru from Inazuma Eleven and Tenma and Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. *She sometimes calls Endou Mamoru by his name Mamoru and not by his surname Endou. *Arisu's number has always been 19 no matter which team she has been in. *It was revealed Arisu has romantic feelings towards Hiroto *Her birthdate is August 24,1997 so she is a Virgo. *It was revealed that is from a wealthy family like Natsumi. *She was also shown to be good with computers and technology. *Her nicknames in the original series are Ari-chan and Kira-chan, but her nickname in English dubbed is "Alz". *Endou is often seeing calling her by one of her nicknames, Ari-chan. *Her best friend is Aphrodi Terumi and calls him Afuro-Chan. *Her character title song is "Shining Star". *She is the only member on Inazuma Japan and Raimon who can use Fire Tornado besides Gouenji and also knows how to use all of Zeus Juniors Hissatsu Tecniques and was able to naturally evovle them without the 'Aqua Of The Gods'. *She is the only member of Zeus Junior High who's name is not based on a god or goddess. *She has the same Seiyuu as Kino Aki.